


Balm of Gilead

by rose_etta



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, Futurefic, M/M, Non-Consensual, Romance, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_etta/pseuds/rose_etta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman!Clark/Lex<br/>Warnings: future-fic; dom/sub; non-con; first-time; severe angst; hurt/comfort; mPreg; romance; happy ending.<br/>Summary: Clark is Superman and Lex is furious.  Lex lashes out then finds remorse. Love conquers all.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Balm of Gilead

## Balm of Gilead

by Rose etta

[]()

* * *

Balm of Gilead  
By Rose etta  
Pairing: Superman!Clark/Lex  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: future-fic; dom/sub; non-con; first-time; severe angst; hurt/comfort; mPreg; romance; happy ending. Summary: Clark is Superman and Lex is furious. Lex lashes out then finds remorse. Love conquers all. 

Thank you to kyanoswolf and hrd02ca for helping me clarify things, and to all friends who made comments of appreciation! Thanks to my fellow writers for the inspiration you provide. 

* * *

"Go up to Gilead and take balm." Jeremiah 46:11 

"There Is Balm In Gilead" -- African-American Spiritual 

_There_ _is_ _a_ _balm_ _in_ _Gilead_  
 _To_ _make_ _the_ _wounded_ _whole_ ;  
 _There_ _is_ _a_ _balm_ _in_ _Gilead_  
 _To_ _heal_ _the_ _sin_ _sick_ _soul_. 

* * *

Ice sped along the inner elliptic of a leaded-crystal tumbler like a high-velocity luge-sled and Lex snatched the closest decanter, fuming. 

" _That_ _alien_ _is_ _targeting_ _me_ ," he confirmed to himself and he splashed the liquor within and downed it. After pouring a refill he swept back to his desk. 

"Mercy," he intercommed, "I want Houser in Research to create DVDs of all newscast clips of our..." he clenched his teeth and cocked his head, "...Boy in Blue." 

"Tell him," ice-blue eyes glowering, "to give me the best of it by one o'clock." 

"Yes, Mr. Luthor." 

Transmit light still on, Mercy knew to wait. Lex's clipped tones followed, "Get Ms. Spense, down there, to assemble all printed material, focusing not on..." he sneered, "...his purported _accomplishments_ , but on his purported history and background." 

"Yes, Sir." 

"That's all." Then with an intensity belying the amount of Scotch he had imbibed that morning he swung around to sit before his laptop, to create a summary, himself, of just how many projects with which Superman had interfered, intent on deducing how Superman acquired his information. 

Two hours later, and Lex was stymied. Superman's accessibility to various information seemed to have no common thread. Staring blankly at his own report on the screen, lower-face covered by his hand -- at this point, Lex was casting about for divine intervention. 

It was thus with relief that Lex broke away when the preliminary DVDs arrived, to begin rapid-fire viewing of his "Inter-Galactic Foe". This was Lex's second-favorite moniker, after, "Wannabe-Warrior Angel". But, "Leotarded-Fucktard" was gaining ground daily. Lex savored briefly his pleasure at how the hyphens were so successfully... _cheapening_...and he snapped the controller wearing a tight smirk. 

Then, he blinked. 

" _What_ _was_ _that_?" he squinted. Lex backed up then clicked for framed-by-frame advance, leaning forward toward his office's large plasma screen. 

Under his scrutiny was news footage, somewhat rare for being at close range, showing Superman taking a mortar-shell to the chest, with no effect...no effect, except to cause a seeming-waver to his visage. 

"... _almost_ _as_ _if_ _it_ ' _s_ _a_ _holographic_ _image_..." insight hit Lex. 

Jumping up from the couch, Lex whipped his controller-hand toward the screen repeatedly, punctuating each, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He bent backward, whole-heartedly laughing, "I've got you now, you stupid Son of a Bitch!" 

Lex nodded in contentment as he stood watching his finding a few more times. "If you're going to utilize a diversion, Mr. Alien," he mumbled to himself, "you had better damn well be pulling it off seamlessly, or you'd best not be fucking with Alexander J. Luthor." 

He narrowed his eyes with a grin and set down the controller. "But we're going to be finding that out," he added softly, "Aren't we, Superman? 

* * *

Standing in the darkened lab within Metropolis University's Department of Film and Motion Picture Technology, Lex's face and arms were bathed in the glow from the digital effects workstation over which he bent. 

One of the editing lab technicians opened the hall door just enough to say, "Mr. Luthor, your assistant has wired over the funds so you can take all the time you need, Sir." 

"Yes," Lex peered over to respond politely, "Thank you, Mr. Randolf, and please tender my apologies as well as my gratitude to the students who so graciously left to grant me private access to your superb facility." 

Turning back to his own job, Lex located the small run of seconds where the alien's facial features seemed to change. 

Choosing among several frames, Lex saved to his USB memory the one frame that had the clearest image of the blurred face and then began employing the workstation's available interpolation programs. He clicked in a step-wise progression through screen after screen, looking for clarity. 

"Ha," he chuckled slightly, after a moment, "... _looks_ _just_ _like_ _Clark_..." 

Another two clicks and Lex was open-mouthed, inches from the monitor, fingers stroking the face he saw there, the face he admitted with assurance and conviction as belonging to Clark Kent. 

Choking inward a huge gust, Lex howled out in shrieks, " AHHHHH!... AHHHHH!..." and looked around, wild-eyed, "... I...can't... _stand_... it!" 

His shaking hand clenched the mouse as he sent the image to his memory then he pitched the mouse straight at the screen where it came apart and scattered. He slowed himself enough to pull the memory from the port. When it was pocketed, he lifted a four-legged chair situated next to the workstation and began beating it against the computer monitor until it started to crack. 

Reaching over, Lex jabbed the tower to eject his source DVD and he replaced it to its case, which he quickly slid into his longcoat chest pocket, biting his lip as he stared ahead of him with the hot focus of a laser. 

Picking up again the chair with the bent metal leg, Lex began to beat the tower now, succeeding in ripping off the face of it. He was grunting with each blow by this time, his back and legs providing his body's total power to each strike. 

It was easy business after that for him to shove the leg again and again against the exposed circuit cards, eventually breaking them apart. 

An electrical short caused a puff of acrid smoke, then it was gone. 

"Oh, no you don't," Lex smiled grimly with glaring eyes and he loosely stuffed papers into the tower then circled the lab. He returned gripping a lighter with which he coaxed a fire that lasted. 

"Heh," he breathed, and he staggered slightly backwards as he lifted the chair to resume his work on the monitor, which he continued until the sprinklers went off and he ditched the mangled thing as he fled to the dryness of the hallway. 

Passing by university people as they ran to the lab in response to the clanging bell, Lex exited and pulled out his cell, clicking the single button that raised Mercy. 

"Mercy, call that Met U guy and tell him to send the bill to LuthorCorp, for the damage I just caused to their superb facility." 

"Yes, Sir," she replied. 

Hunched over his cell, Lex asked, "Then you get Hope to come in today. When she arrives, both of you report to me upstairs." Lex stalked to his Porsche. "I have a little job for the two of you," he promised and he snapped his cell closed before entering his car and zooming off. 

* * *

"So when is Superman going to throw a big interview in _my_ direction, Smallville?" Lois Lane half-way kidded, "Or is your buddy devoting all his efforts to keeping exclusively _you_ employed here?" 

Grinning slightly to himself as he closed his doc and sent it to the copyperson, Clark turned his head to view his partner across their double-desk. "Hey," Clark teased, "What can I say? Some people just rate super-powered career mentors." Lois threw a paperclip at him which he swatted away with a benign smile. 

"So, just what _is_ your connection with him, Smallville?" she was serious, now. "Why you?" 

He corrected, "I think what you really mean is, 'Why me and not _you_...right?" Clark gathered papers and other items into his briefcase, fielding Lois' interest with, "You know, I guess I just happened to be the first reporter to take his first statement, ever, and..." Clark paused for effect, "...I guess he just trusts me." He looked her full in the face and shrugged convincingly. 

"Well, that sucks," Lois pronounced, then proceeded rapid-fire paperclip practice at a stuffed cow that Clark had given her, around the neck of which she had immediately placed a 'Perry'-sign. She ceased, then looked back at him. 

"I don't like asking you over and over again, Clark. This is like you're hogging the cake at the party, you know what I mean?" 

Looking uncomfortable, Clark said, "He said he'd do it. It just hasn't been the right...time." He added quickly, "I guess," then hastily looked up at her over his black-rimmed glasses. 

"Sounds like a lot of bullshit, to me," she snorted, "So...what is it? He doesn't like women?" 

"No!" Clark defended, "It's not like that at all, Lois, I'm really, really pretty sure." 

She cocked her head to the side and eyed him speculatively, but said no more for a while, as Clark packed up. Then she blurted, "So...he likes guys?" 

Color high, Clark sent her a complex look of disdain. "I'm not even going to address that, 'Partner'," his voice expressing annoyance and his look showing hurt feelings at her callousness and low regard. She looked at least partially chastised as he exited as swiftly as he could, to walk home, busy with thoughts of how to pull off an interview in close-quarters with his extremely-sharp co-worker without her tripping him up in a way that revealed his identity. 

Blocks later, he approached his apartment building, brooding too much to notice his surroundings. As he entered, a man sitting in a nondescript car, across the street and down the block, drew out his cell phone. 

Once past his front door, Clark pulled off his tie and hung it up, as well as his jacket, glasses tucked into a pocket. He headed for the kitchen and eventually brought out a plate of microwaved leftovers and a glass of milk and placed them on the coffee table in the living room. As he began to straighten up, he gasped with incredible pain and instead slumped to his knees, then fell over to the floor, landing on his back with a hard grunt. 

Immediately a key was placed into his front door lock and Lex Luthor let himself in, locking and dead-bolting it behind him. He turned to view his accomplishment. 

"Hey, Clark," Lex greeted insincerely, "How's it going, huh?" 

Eyes barely open, Clark entreatied with his hand, reaching out and rasping, "Lex..." 

Lex removed his longcoat and threw it onto the couch, pulling up a chair and crossing his legs as he watched Clark. He said nothing. 

"Lex..." Clark grated out, "...pain...can't talk..." 

"Oh, that's okay, Clark," Lex replied in a light tone, "you don't have to say a thing to me. I already know everything I need to know..." and his look became very hard, "...now." 

Grimacing as his green eyes flickered open at Lex, then closed, Clark said, "...'M'sorry...Lex." 

"Well, that's really big of you, Clark," Lex nodded then resumed his cold vigil observing Clark's symptoms at this dosage. 

Clark could barely lift his limbs but with great effort he weaved his hand a short distance above the floor. He opened his eyes again. "Lex..." he let his hand drop, stretching toward the chair where Lex sat. "Lex...pain..." he swallowed thickly, "...Please, Lex...pain..." and he laid there with his brows drawn together, large eyes staring at his attacker-in-repose. 

Lex's mouth twitched and he brought from his slacks' pocket a small radio control and clicked the dosage downward. Clark responded by drawing air more smoothly and his eyes closed in relative relief. Lex was quite careful not to reduce the exposure too far. 

"Thank you...Lex..." Clark puffed out, eyes closed, breathing deeper. "Thank you." 

"What are friends for?" Lex said, simply. 

Clark frowned at the jab. He licked his lips, saying, "Lex, I'm sorry." 

"What for, Clark?" Lex wanted to hear it, he decided, after all. Seeing Clark before him like this, he suddenly wanted to hear everything. 

"I...didn't trust you," Clark said roughly. 

"Yeah," Lex nodded, "There's that...but, you know...I haven't spoken with you in...what?...five years, because of that. So, that's not real big on my mind, right now, Clark. But thanks for your considerate acknowledgment of your crucial lack of faith in me as a person, and as a friend." He added sarcastically, "I know it's a big load off _my_ mind." 

Clark turned he head to look once more at Lex, asking, "What...why...?" 

Feigning mild surprise, Lex said, "You mean, 'Why did I have your apartment broken into to place an audio-video recording device...over there (he indicated a small device extending from the side of the coffee table, pointed straight at Clark)...and a hidden lead case with a radio-controlled lid, full of the very same green stuff we all know and love?' -- 'What' and 'Why', for _that_ , Clark?" 

Lex's voice hardened as he asked, "How long did you really think you'd fool me, Clark?" 

He stood up suddenly and began to pace, "Did you seriously think that you could get away with fucking with my life and livelihood, and I'd be too unintelligent to catch on to you and your...odd...charade? Hmm? That I'd say, 'Oh, well, Superman doesn't approve of half of my projects so I'll just drop them to keep the peace', huh?" 

"C'mon, Clark," Lex cajoled with hostility, "Didn't you know me at least a little better than that?" 

"You mean to say, you never thought that maybe I would show the same -- uh, what was that word you liked...'obsession' -- the same obsession, over someone who 'accepted the baton' and carried on the grand 'relay-fuck' I evidently deserve, just when my Dad's death made me think I was finally free?" 

"--- That maybe I would bring to bear the same obsession I'd already shown in my battle against my late father? Or, that I'd already shown in my aborted earlier attempts to uncover your obviously undervalued secrets, Clark?" 

"Well, Clark, I have to admit to you: ever since you started hopping around in that ballet costume last year, you know what? You _have_ fooled me, and I can't even...articulate...how intensely..(his teeth bared)...furious I am." 

He paced faster, "I'm so furious, I can't tell whether it's more because you _succeeded_ in fooling me, or because you were so confident you fucking  could (he was yelling now) fool me, since you'd done it successfully for so many years, obviously developing a great technique while we were goddamn _pals_." 

Lex dropped to straddle Clark's chest and knotting his fists around Clark's shirt, pulling up his limp head and shoulders. "No! That's not it! I know, now!" Lex said loudly into Clark's alarmed face, "I'm _really_ fucking furious because you _took_ _over_ _in_ _Dad_ ' _s_ _footsteps_ and  you, you, Clark, of all people, you knew the significance of that, to me!" 

"Only you knew what that _fully_ meant, Clark," Lex whispered. 

Ranting once more, Lex yelled, "I finally get my freedom from my fucking psycho father and I can barely draw a clean breath before, Boom!, you come onto the scene and begin applying your own Kent brand of  bullshit morality on me, instilled in you by the biggest hypocritical bigot in the state, Good Farmer Jonathan!" 

He shook Clark in agitation, Clark's arms falling from the movement wherever they might. Lex leaned forward to scream right into Clark's face, "Who fucking gave you the right, Clark, to judge me and what I choose to do?" 

Shaking his head in bewilderment, Lex whispered now, "...and to think of everything...I _didn't_ do back then..." But then his face hardened. 

"I'll show you what I _didn_ ' _t_ do back then, Clark...what I _didn_ ' _t_ do, because obviously I was such a horrible, amoral person who has to be monitored and thwarted all the goddamn time..." and he fisted Clark's hair in each hand and plunged his tongue into Clark's slackened mouth. Lex's lips smacked as he licked and darted, falling prey to the incredible physical attraction he never could relinquish, delving, taking desperate part for one minute in all his years of fantasies. 

When he could, Clark protested, "Lex- "to which Lex pulled back and screamed, "Shut up!" 

"Shut up!" Lex yelled, a hysterical edge to his voice. "You're going to shut up and take this, Clark!" and Lex unbuckled his own belt and pulled out his erection, rising to his knees. 

"I might as well enjoy myself, right, Clark? I mean, since I'm such a Bad Man, you know?" A forlorn look passed over his face, then Lex leaned forward, on his hands and knees, and guided the weeping tip of his penis across Clark's cheek. 

Clark turned his face away and Lex screamed, "Stay still!" and he rose up and sat again, retrieved from his pocket the radio control and increased the intensity until Clark shrieked shrilly. When it was restored to its prior level and Lex had tossed it to the floor above Clark's head, Clark was too busy panting and whimpering to avoid successful entry into his mouth by Lex. 

As Clark still squirmed from side to side, Lex rested the top of his own head on the carpet to support his weight and, looking up-side-down, locked both his hands' grip around Clark's face and held him still while he began to shove in more deeply. 

Clark choked and Lex withdrew just enough to plunge in again, perversely enjoying this humiliation against the erstwhile boy of his dreams. Lex's face was a grimace of unhappiness. 

Lex seemed to revel in each of Clark's choking gasps as he now pumped his dick, down and back, into Clark's captive throat. He began to lose himself to the heat of it, the smoothness, the grabbing of Clark's throat around him, Clark's stifled sounds. Lex shoved in and held there while he came. Clark's throat closed in reflex. Lex felt the tightness and warmth of it, but it caused his cream to overflow Clark's mouth at the sides. 

Cold eyes returning, Lex worked down on his hands and knees to lap at Clark's face, sucking at the full lips and licking up his own cum as it lay upon Clark's sweaty skin. His hands returned to brace Clark's head. "Swallow!" he ordered and Clark unclenched and worked his throat twice to get it all down. With an unpleasant grin, Lex resumed licking and sucking Clark's mouth. 

"Now it's my turn," Lex announced and he tore Clark's shirt down the front. He laughed aloud when he saw the S-shield and costume beneath. "I'd almost forgotten!" and he pulled off Clark's clothes to expose the form-fitting outfit of Clark's secret livelihood. 

Lex giggled as he snapped a pic of him, with his cell-phone camera. Throwing that to rest near the radio controller, Lex's mood turned sour. He gripped the stretchy material and pulled it away from Clark's neck, down over his shoulders. 

"Lex-" Clark began again, frowning, and Lex leaned forward to whisper into Clark's ear, "You have no hold over me, now, Clark. I don't care about your...high esteem for me...your approval of me...that's all nothing to me, now. It's all one, Clark. You can fuck off and die as far as I'm concerned but I'm going to take what I want first. 

When Clark's chest was bared, costume bunched around his waist and wrists, Lex drew his smooth hands over Clark's muscles, mesmerized. Clark was licked and bitten at will, in punctuation. 

"Any boxers under there, Clark?" Lex smirked, and he pulled the costume lower, past Clark's hips, down to his knees. 

"Hmm, free-balling it, Clark!" Lex observed approvingly. "You're just so  hip these days," and he grabbed Clark's penis and roughly jerked it to hardness, then took it into his mouth. He told himself he wasn't listening but he was gratified by Clark's sounds, the shallow panting as he lavished flicks and licks along the large shaft, Clark's deep moans when he deep-throated him and held there, swallowing and swallowing...Clark came noisily. 

" _Stupid_ _bumpkin_ ," Lex thought, feeling superior, as he sucked until there was no more and Clark was making begging noises, to be released. 

"Last call, all aboard," Lex taunted, and he removed Clark's red boots and pulled off the costume entirely. He knocked aside Clark's legs, opening the space between them. 

"Don't Lex," Clark begged. Lex pulled himself to hardness once more as he eyed Clark. Lex leaned over and, with his free hand, took Clark's chin in his firm grasp and shook. 

"Are you a virgin, Clark?" 

"Yes," Clark blinked and suddenly looked so young. 

Lex frowned with a hurt look to his eyes. "What we could have had..." he whispered, shaking his head, then he pushed Clark's chin to one side in disdain. 

"Well then," Lex said louder, "I guess you won't really _like_ this very much," and he cocked one eyebrow insolently. 

Lex lowered his head but then brought it back up, adding, "Obviously my manners aren't as fine as yours, Clark, so let me add what I've learned today from your excellent example." He enunciated sardonically, "I'm  sorry, Clark!" 

"There!" blue eyes glared at green. "Won't that make it all better?" 

Lex lowered his head again and debated whether to spit or lick, then he muttered, "I still want to taste him," and he placed his lips to Clark's hidden whorl. 

After much more time than he had planned to spend, Lex snapped his head back up and grabbed Clark's legs, hefting them over his shoulders. Clark looked utterly expended, panting softly. 

Lex had intended to just plunge in roughly but he was enraptured by the expressions on Clark's face as he made his entry and as a result, he proceeded slowly, easing in and out in stages, watching. 

Lex retracted nearly all the way and Clark almost imperceptibly shook his head, 'no'. But Lex left the head of his penis within Clark and swung a slow counter-clockwise rotation, watching Clark, who gave him everything with his expressions, now, lush lips parted and moist, telling all. 

Clark's shoulders pulled downward as his head pulled upward, chin leading, exposing his fine neck completely as he twisted his body little by little, stuttering out sounds. 

Then Lex centered himself again and slowly pushed all the way in. He drew back just a little then bottomed-out again and just kept repeating slowly. 

It felt incredible but neither man wanted to break the spell by acknowledging it so they simply locked eyes and moved together, Clark's limp legs hung over Lex's shoulders. 

Lex wrapped his fingers over Clark's golden, bare thighs, grasping and holding what he didn't own, kneading his thumbs between articulated muscles, wishing. All the while, Clark returned his gaze. 

Slowly withdrawing to shift their positions, Lex sat back on his heels, slightly spreading his legs. By lifting Clark's legs at the calf, Lex unhooked him from his shoulders and instead laid the backs of Clark's upper-thighs across his own. 

Lex leaned forward onto his hands and entered once again, easily, feeling Clark move into it, hearing him sigh. 

Lex dropped his parted lips down to dance over Clark's neck and mouth. Clark released a hissing breath, long drawn out. 

Lex withdrew just to the head, again, and began his slow gyration once more. "Oh, god..." Clark breathed and Lex's relaxed lips formed a small smirk. 

When it happened, Clark's only offense was to touch, to reach out. 

"Lex..." he sighed, both hands dragging across the carpeting to caress Lex's legs, through his slacks. 

A jolt shuddered through Lex and his fury was remembered in a shock. 

Swatting away Clark's gentle hands, instead Lex grabbed them and pressed them to the floor harshly, to either side, at the wrist. 

Lex screamed, "You don't touch me, Alien!" Clark was dumbstruck. 

"You're not my kind! You don't belong here!" Lex vented. Clark stared, unable to shut off his deeper emotions, emotions just brought forth through intimacy, and he winced with every verbal blow. 

Lex's dick was now a prod, goading Clark roughly while Lex whipped him with his stinging words. 

"Think of how much misery you've brought to my planet, Alien," Lex seethed as he humped Clark rapidly. "You, and those stinking rocks!" 

Lex halted for emphasis and leaned close to Clark's face, "The only reason you keep trying to impose your sense of Right is because you _know_ , Clark, you _know_ : you're Wrong for this planet." 

Clark held his breath. 

Lex grunted his hip-thrusts forcefully as he dealt the deepest wound, "Your own alien parents didn't even _want_ you, Clark!" 

Clark sharply turned his head to the side, lips drawn, blinking, a single tear escaping down his face to his temple. 

"I guess you were Wrong for _that_ planet, too!" Lex concluded, and Clark shut his eyes tight. 

Regret flashed across Lex's eyes, softening them for a second before they hardened once more. Addressing his task now with a sneer, Lex pushed and pushed into Clark until he gasped out his own release, shoving and shoving until he was completely finished. Eyes still closed, Clark remained turned away. 

Lex pulled out and grabbed Clark's torn shirt to wipe himself before his rose and tucked himself away. After donning his longcoat and assembling his items, he knelt on one leg and grasped Clark's jaw roughly, jerking his face forward. 

"Look at me," Lex ordered. Clark's eyes stayed shut. Lex shook Clark's face and yelled, "Look at me, now!" 

Slowly, Clark lifted his lids but his eyes were pools of unshed tears. He couldn't even focus on Lex's features, could only see him blurred, as through a window in a storm. 

"You stay the  fuck away from me," Lex finished, "or every Blockbuster will be getting a carefully edited version of our little romp, with me pixilated, and your cover blown, to be forever a freak on your adopted planet." Lex pushed Clark's chin aside and rose. 

"Though, maybe you could find some other planet to...infest." Lex grimly took in the spectacle he'd created before him, Superman defrocked and abused. He turned on his heel and stalked out, leaving the door to the hallway open. 

* * *

Upon returning to his penthouse, Lex opened a small lead box and reached in. He placed the green ring on his finger and sauntered over to his decanters, slowly pouring his drink, his emotions complex, alloyed. 

Bringing a sip to his lips, Lex grimaced and looked at his glass. He walked over to view the dusk descending upon his city. Thoughtful, he sipped his Scotch again but softly gagged and ended up spitting it back into the glass. Wrinkling his nose in distaste, he intercommed his steward. 

The man appeared within a minute. "Yes, Sir?" 

"There's something wrong with the Scotch. Replace it from a freshly-opened bottle." 

"Right away, Sir," and the man gathered up the decanter and the used glass. After some minutes he returned with a knock and restocked the bar then made to withdraw. 

"Wait," Lex stopped him. "Let me check it before you leave," and he poured a splash of Scotch into a fresh glass. The moment it hit his tongue he knew he couldn't drink it, so he deposited the glass on the bar cart and turned away from the steward. 

"Just take it all away," he waved his hand. The steward stared, then complied, exiting the room. 

Lex muttered to himself, "This is a fine time for my stomach to develop a conscience." 

He settled at his desk and began replaying the DVD he'd had transmitted. He brought his hand up, loosening his collar, but when he rested it on his lap, he felt vaguely uncomfortable. 

As he watched, Lex settled and resettled in his chair. When he chanced to glance down, he saw a flicker within the stone of the ring. 

"Oh, fuck this," and he removed it to place it in its case, which he retained in his desk drawer. He felt better immediately and resumed studying the earlier encounter with his greatly-diminished foe. 

"You are out of my life, now, Superman." 

* * *

By the twelfth or so viewing, Lex had ridden his enthusiasm for the DVD to an anti-climactic fizzle. He'd been congratulating himself steadily, but it was past midnight and he still hadn't brought himself to watch the final segment to see what Clark had done after he'd walked out, and he sensed weakness in himself. 

Pouring more tomato juice into an iced-tea glass, he smirked and thought, " _Well_ , _we_ _can_ ' _t_ _have_ _that_ ," and he down sat at the couch with resolve and clicked the controller to release the hold on the player. 

He soon came to realize that the true climax to an event such as he had perpetrated, was remorse and shame. 

By the time he forced himself to go to bed, he'd melted the DVD with a creme brulee kitchen torch. 

* * *

He could think of nothing but Clark. 

Clark on the floor of his apartment, with his palm over his face, fingers splayed for so very long, then giving one harsh sob, shoulders shaking... 

Clark struggling to roll over, and laying still for too long when he'd achieved it, groaning. 

Clark unable to raise himself to his hands and knees...trying so many times. 

Clark finally pulling and dragging his way to shut the door Lex had cruelly left open...the door that exposed his condition...his costume...to whomever might have walked by. It had taken twenty-three minutes for Clark to achieve it...Lex had timed it. 

Lex was at least grateful the DVD had shown that no one had actually walked by, in the hallway of Clark's apartment building -- he would have had to have killed anyone who did, to clean up what he'd done. 

Since the...event, several weeks had gone by and Lex's life was a wretched overlay: self-loathing; a full-resurgence of the pining of his Smallville days; sweat-inducing memories from his recent lust-filled...encounter. He was still debating his way out of calling it rape. 

Evenings, he would view a summary DVD of all that day's news coverage from around the world of Superman in action. He searched for another blur to show Clark's real face...he searched for some confirming sign of Clark's pain inferred from any changes in how Superman acted...he searched for any relief for himself, some bit of joy, any absolution he could find. Clark's mask held true though, and Lex was left with nothing. 

Finally, Lex cancelled his order to his staff for Superman media summaries. 

That night, Lex woke up in bed, gasping, hand pressed over his stomach. The echo of sharp pain fled but was clearly remembered. He rose and reached for his cell. When his call connected, he said, "Toby - this is Lex." 

He heard the man fumble with his lamp switch, "Yeh, Lex, whaddaya need?" 

"You remember Cadmus Labs down on at the LexCorp complex outside of town?" Lex asked. 

Upon hearing an affirmative, Lex said, "I need you to meet me there in an hour -- you have to do an MRI." 

He listened for a second then interrupted, "That's alright, _I_ know how to do one, and I'll talk you through it. Hurry up." 

* * *

They viewed the MRI film upon the light box. 

"Tell me this is some kind of sick joke...it _is_ , right, Toby?" Lex asked dully, at the same time that Toby said, "God, it reminds me of ' _Alien_ '." 

Toby actually backed away half a step, from Lex's hard glare. 

* * *

"Kent!" 

Lois perked up, eager to determine what had caused the voltage behind that. 

Clark hustled into Perry's office and shut the door. 

" _I_ ' _m_ _going_ _to_ _have_ _to_ _break_ _him_ _of_ _that_ _habit_ , Lois thought in annoyance. 

Her curiosity was doubly piqued, however, when Clark swiftly exited a moment later, scowling, to pick up his briefcase and commence a hurried departure. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she called after him, "Wait, Smallville, what's up? Need a partner?" 

Clark burned a glance in her direction but turned and stalked to the elevator without a word. 

Hopping up from her chair, she followed up by hanging onto Perry's door, leaning around it to ask, "What was _that_ all about?" 

Cigar smoke-rings already cascading away from his face, Perry turned to her and grinned, "Lex Luthor himself just called and requested Clark to come by, to grant him an extensive, personal interview." Perry put his hands behind his head and crossed his feet on his desk. 

Lois marched to her desk, seething. " _First_ _Superman_... _now_ _Lex_ _Luthor_..." she thought, " _Why_ _does_ _Clark_ _have_ _it_ _so_ _easy_?" She lit up a cigarette, muttering, "It's because he's a goddamn  guy, that's why." 

* * *

"Luthor, here," Lex answered his cell. 

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" 

"Clark," Lex responded, becoming alert then replying, "No, no it's not." Lex leaned forward and spoke with muted urgency, "Clark, please listen to me just one minute. Please, don't hang up." 

"Look, _Luthor_ , I've left you alone," Clark said between gritted teeth, "What makes you think you can bother me anymore? Because, you're getting very close to my limits of what I can accept." 

Lex blinked...it was the first aggressive menace he'd ever heard from Clark...and he knew where he'd got it. 

Faintly frowning, Lex continued, "Yeah, well...what I did..." he toyed with a pen on his desk, "...I wouldn't want to do that again. Clark." 

Neither spoke for a minute then Clark asked, "What's this about?" 

"Clark," Lex began, "something's the matter with me...from...our time together-" but he was cut short by Clark's angry words. 

"Our _time_ together?" Clark scoffed, "That's what you're calling my _rape_?" 

Lex gathered himself. "Clark, something's the matter with me, resultant of my raping you." 

Clark said nothing. 

"Clark," Lex said quietly, "I need your help. This is very important, or I...I wouldn't be bothering you." 

"Fine," Clark said, and he hung up. 

Lex exhaled the breath he hadn't realize he was holding. 

* * *

Mercy opened the door and Clark entered Lex's LuthorCorp office, scanning around. He watched the door close behind him and then turned his face forward, announcing, "You have a small lead box in your desk drawer and if you fuck with me again, Lex, I will kill you." 

Lex stood by his desk, hands in the pockets of his slacks. Choosing the most direct of his candidate opening lines, Lex said, "Clark, X-ray my body now, please." 

Halting a second at the _non_ _sequitor_ , Clark concentrated his vision on Lex. Frowning, he began to walk forward, still staring intently. He neared enough to touch and reached out to do so but then drew back his hand and looked up at Lex. 

"How...?" 

"I was hoping you could tell me, that...Superman." 

Clark stared some more then whirled into his costume, his public mask automatically covering his face. He told Lex, "I have to take you to my place...my real place." 

Lex had suspected Superman would have a base of operations and he nodded. He intercommed for Mercy to leave them undisturbed and he allowed Superman to drape his red cape around his body. A flap was formed over Lex's face, the edge of which was placed between Lex's fingers for him to control during flight. 

Superman lifted Lex into his arms, the symbolism lost on neither man. 

"I won't be flying too fast," Superman said to Lex as he walked them onto the office's balcony, "but keep your face protected," and he crouched down then jumped upward, accelerating into a high arc toward Antarctica. 

* * *

"Keep my cape around you, to stay warm," Superman instructed and he disabled the mask, looking like Clark again, which Lex appreciated greatly. 

Walking to the room's central ice table, Clark placed his hand on a succession of symbols carved thereupon. 

" _The_ _inscriptions_ _in_ _the_ _Kawatchee_ _Caves_..." Lex noted grimly. 

A tower of light arose from the table, moving with an eerie grace. Clark spoke aloud as he faced it, "Mother...Father..." 

"Yes, Kal-El," spoke a cultured male voice. 

"Yes, My Son," spoke a warm, female voice. 

Clark turned to Lex and introduced, "Lex, these are Jor-El and Lara, advanced Artificial Intelligence entities of my parents from my home planet, Krypton." He then turned back to the center of the room and gestured, saying, "This is Lex. We had...sexual relations. Can you please explain what is happening to him?" 

Clark's mother answered, "Lex carries the child of you both." 

Lex burst out, advancing, "But how can that be?" 

Clark's father responded, "Before Kal-El was sent to his new home planet, his gametes were altered to ensure one hundred percent compatibility with any mate he chose." 

"Please explain technically," Lex requested, "I'm a scientist." 

"Excellent selection, Kal-El," Jor-El commended, to which Clark blushed and Lex bristled. 

Jor-El and Lara commenced to have a roughly hour-long interchange with Lex and Clark -- Lex grilling them with questions at the nucleotide level, Clark occasionally specifying requests for his own clarification. 

Finally, Lex said, "Okay, I get it. We know that functionally the only difference between a human sperm and egg is that the egg's DNA is exclusively available as an X chromosome, plus it has a food sac around it. On the other hand, the human sperm comes in both X- or Y-flavors, and there's no food sac. That's it." 

"Now, although Clark's sperm can be either X or Y, just like a human's" Lex said, "the DNA of his chromosomes has been given the capability to conform to the DNA of the...target species." Lex's face showed his hostility at his status as such. 

"But the really huge difference," Lex continued, "is that within Clark's sperm are 'complex behaviors', programmed to ensure that any resultant zygote is actually capable of locating and moving itself to the appropriate major artery for its source of _food_ ," Lex gestured with both hands to his trunk with an expression of annoyance and repugnance. 

"Then," he continued with clear disgust, "it forms a placenta for itself to take advantage of that food source and surrounds itself with a protective womb of its own creation, if these structures are not available to it in the recipient's body." 

"That is the overview, yes," Lara confirmed. 

"Well, thank you so much for that thorough explanation, Jor-El and Lara" he said, his constant displeasure forming its own shade of sarcasm. 

But he was completely serious when he turned to and said, "And I do comprehend, Clark, that by my tasting my own ejaculate, that day, together with your ejaculate, I brought this all onto _myself_." 

Lex paused for a second then quirked his brows a bit and announced with a bitter smirk, "'Hoist with my own petard' -- how very Shakespearean." 

Addressing the AIs again, Lex asked, "Well, now would you please tell me how soon you can take this out of me?" 

Jor-El replied, "The gestation cycle mimics that of the guest species, the species invited into the propagation process, and on whose world the progeny will live. You will likely begin final contractions in seven to eight months and Kal-El will bring you here for surgical delivery via an orifice induced at your navel. You have nothing to fear. Due to our technology, you will not be disfigured afterward and we will alleviate the pain entirely for you." 

Clark stared at Lex, the reality of it hitting him. 

Lex chuckled at Clark's expression then re-addressed Clark's parents, "No, no, I mean how soon can you abort it?" 

"You will avoid aborting this child, Lex," Lara intoned, the tower of light intensifying momentarily. 

Clark braved a sideways glance at Lex, knowing full-well how Lex was going to feel about that. He was correct. 

"Oh, I don't think so, Lara," Lex snapped off in clipped tones. "So, you presume to assert that you can force your alien presence into my Luthor body with impunity, just because, oh so sad, your planet blew up?" 

More agitated, Lex warned, "You know, if you won't help me, now that I know the process well enough, I'm sure that I can come up with a method of my own." His chin jutted out as he bared his lower teeth in defiance. 

"What we have not yet told you, Lex," Lara spoke, "is that compelled-removal results in the death of the guest-parent." 

"Bullshit!" Lex yelled and pointed accusingly, stepping forward, "That's just bullshit, because there's no fail-safe, no "mutual assured destruction", in complex biological systems, only at the cellular level." 

Lara continued, "Lex, very many complex behaviors were programmed into the gamete's developmental sequences, otherwise the zygote could not have migrated successfully from your stomach to create its own growth area among your organs." 

Jor-El added, "When the zygote created its growth area and attached to your vascular system, its fate became your own. Death to either of you will result in death to the other. This ensures that even in a hostile environment, at least a live birth will result, at which point Kal-El is then able to take over responsibilities, alone, if that is the decision of the birth-couple. 

Clark's mouth had dropped and his eyes swung again to Lex, who returned a venomous gaze. 

" _Take_.. _me_.. _back_ ," Lex seethed, and Clark rapidly complied. 

* * *

Lex was rigid in Superman's arms all the way back to Metropolis. When they alighted on the LuthorCorp balcony, Lex began unwrapping himself from the protective cape as he walked swiftly to his desk. He tossed the cape backward and it was Clark Kent who grabbed it and spun it away. 

It was just enough distraction for Lex to retrieve and open the lead box. His own body clenched forward, his middle in pain from the ring's invisible rays. 

Teeth bared, he raised his eyes, wild and blue, to face down Clark Kal-El Superman, and he boxer-bounced between the balls of feet, ready to take him on. He held the box aloft, toward Clark. 

Grimacing, Clark kept his distance but dropped down to his knees then sat back unsteadily on his heels. 

He raised his hands, "Lex, please calm down." 

"This alien presence _will_ be removed from my body, Clark," Lex threatened. 

Large-eyed, Clark said, "Lex, please don't hurt yourself." 

Lex grunted from the pain within his center. "I _will_ have control over my own body -- ngh." 

"Lex," Clark accused, "you lost that when you had sex with me!" 

" NO!" Lex screamed. 

"We _both_ lost _that_ ," Clark reminded angrily, "when you _did_ what you _did_!" He yelled, but was deeply disturbed by the look in Lex's eyes. 

Taking a step forward, causing Clark to clench in on himself in pain, Lex held the ring-box before him and commanded, "Burn this thing out of me, Clark!" 

"Lex, no!" Clark stared back at him and raised one arm upward in unsuccessful warding, "I can't!" 

"Yes, you can," Lex stated, "and you  will!" Lex stepped forward once more and Clark winced and grunted as he folded forward at the waist, arm now reaching awkwardly for the ground. 

"Lex," Clark told him, struggling to look up, weaker now, "Please stop..." 

Heedless, Lex continued ordering, "You can do it, Clark, with the accuracy of a surgical laser, Clark...I know this...I've studied your powers." 

"Lex!" Clark grimaced as he faced him, "I won't do it." 

"Burn it out, Clark!" Lex screamed. "I know your parents weren't thinking of that as an option. My vascular system _will_ remain intact. It's _got_ to work, Clark...!" and his brows pinched together in desperate hope. 

"Lex," Clark supported himself on his two hands in front of his knees and his head swung to the right and left above the ground as if dangling slowly from a long string. He could no longer raise it to look at Lex, but he still defied, "No, Lex, I won't do it." 

Arm lowering to expose Clark fully to the stone's rays, Lex shrieked, " Yes, you _will_ do it, because I will _not_ have this disgusting alien parasite growing inside of me!" 

Clark was now fully collapsed, his forehead flush to his knees and his arms loose on the floor in front of him. Heaving his breath harshly, he haltingly rolled his head to the side until one eye was barely able to squint up at Lex. 

"Lex, how could you?" Clark asked, brows twisted. 

Clark slowly raised the fingers on one hand. "Lex, kill me...Go ahead." With effort he slowly raised one knee, then the other, to inch forward. "Or, you can...expose my secret...to the world...Fine." Clark wheezed, "Lex, do...what you must, but...I'm incapable...of hurting... _our_ _child_ ," and he toiled to seek and hold Lex's gaze. 

"Our...child..." Lex blinked at the thought. 

"Lex," Clark whispered roughly, "it's not...a disgusting...alien...presence. Please...don't think that. I know...you don't think that...of _me_..." 

Lex's eyes snapped back to Clark, in shock. 

Clark managed to reach up to touch Lex's knee, working intensely to steadily bring himself ever closer to Lex...and the rock. 

"Lex," shuddering unceasingly now from the pain, "please...accept... _me_..." he whispered faintly, as he his arms wrapped around Lex's legs. Clark dropped his forehead to Lex's thigh, "...please, Lex..." he panted, "...please accept...our child..." and he clung. He clung with every part of his body that touched Lex, with every part of his being...Lex could feel it. 

Lex looked down at Clark, his moment of free choice finally attained. Images flooded Lex, nearly causing him vertigo: 

-the creature within himself, as viewed by the MRI; 

-Clark, right now, in desperate supplication before him; 

-Clark's angelic face, before, when Lex had bottomed out within him, so gently; 

-Clark's anguished face, when Lex had grown harsh and he'd driven into Clark, hard, again and again, punishingly; 

-Lex's own mental construct of the alien hybrid zygote, how it must have migrated within his body to his main artery, to latch on and grow rapidly, flourishing; 

-the patterns of light against the fortress walls when Lara forbade the creature's abortion; 

-Clark's blurred face, as Superman withstood a missile explosion to his chest, protecting humans; 

-the public mask of Superman, behind which Lex had fruitlessly sought reconnection to Clark. 

Lex snapped shut the case and flung it away. 

Lex straightened at the cessation of his discomfort, and Clark heaved a shuddering sigh as he raised his eyes to Lex's. 

" _His_ _happiness_ ," Lex thought, " _looks_ _so_... _pure_ " and he lay his hand on Clark's head. " _Here_ _is_ _my_ _fealty_ ," Lex concluded, " _Here_ _is_ _my_ _domain_ " and he brushed at Clark's hair gently. 

Lex continued to run his hand softly over Clark's hair while Clark sucked his cock. 

* * *

Lex had purchased an island and built a retreat upon it, from which to run his empire while his and Clark's child gestated. 

Only Lex lived there, Mercy and Hope remaining in Metropolis as agents of his commands, and Clark took frequent days off from work to be with him, in addition to spending every night together. 

Lex lay luxuriating, naked on their soft sheets, their bedroom windows open to the perpetual breeze, zephyrs billowing gauzy fabric. 

His belly was distinct, now, as being pregnant, a watermelon-shape defining it. As he lay there, his cock was hard and his nipples were tan-pink at the apex of his small, soft breasts, gentle cones of impossible tenderness. 

Flooded with his thrill at the sight, Clark approached. He mounted the bed, his hands and knees slowly pushing Lex into position on his back. 

Wrapping his arm behind Lex's waist, Clark slightly tugged Lex to him, raising Lex's stomach closer to his own, showcasing Lex's swollen middle. Lex turned his face a bit but was unsuccessful at suppressing the tell-tale pride in his smirk. Clark ran his palm slowly over Lex's nipples then carefully gathered one pectoral swelling into a handful and suckled delicately at the nub atop. 

Lex's head tipped back and his mouth slackened. He moaned softly as his hands pushed along the soft sheets, fingers sliding in jags when they weren't catching from the moisture of his skin, electricity running from Clark's lips to his groin. 

Clark released his hand to skim it gently over Lex's rounded belly and he leaned down to drop kisses here and there. Lex brought his lips into a slight grin. 

"God, Lex," Clark's voice shook, between kisses, "You smell so sweet," and he swung his head over to Lex's other tit and began slow licks from its base to its tip, all the way around, over and over, fascinated. 

Lex raised that shoulder to press the nipple firmly against Clark's lips, demanding. Soon Lex whined as he let his head drop backward while Clark nibbled and sucked. 

Pinching little twists of Clark's skin harder and harder, finally Lex pulled himself back, gasping hoarsely, "No more!" 

Clark moved on to the other breast and resumed licking but even softer. Lex slowly lifted his head and brought his gaze to bear. 

"Love me?" Lex whispered. 

Clark raised his head and looked at Lex with the innocent earnestness he hadn't lost with age, "Oh, Lex, I adore you." 

Lex closed his eyes, his lip tweaking as he settled contentedly into Clark's embrace, "Adoration is good." 

* * *

fin 

Copyright, story, not characters, by Rose etta May 30, 2005 


End file.
